1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and particularly to a composite electrical contact with separate rigid part and elastic wire contact part connected with the separate rigid part for electrically connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 discloses an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU) (not shown), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown), comprises an insulative housing 1′ and a wire contact 2′ fixed in the housing 1′ with an insert molding method. The wire contact 2′ defines an upper mating portion 21′ extending beyond an upper surface of the insulative housing 1′ for connecting with the CPU and a bottom portion 22′ extending beyond a bottom surface of the insulative housing 1′ for connecting with the PCB. When the CPU exerts a downward force to the contact 2′, the mating portion 21′ is deformed accordingly, so as to provide a good connection between the CPU and the contact.
However, the elasticity of the mating portion is poor, the force that the CPU exerted on it may make it to be deformed permanently, thus affecting the quality of the whole connector.
In view of the above, a new electrical contact that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.